<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Stranger To Stranger by Cloaked_Immortal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280772">From Stranger To Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal'>Cloaked_Immortal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underpatch (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Horrortale, Altertale Sans, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Error Sans - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inktale Sans (Undertale), I’m not responsible for any cavities, Mafiafell Papyrus - Freeform, Mafiafell Sans (Undertale), NagaSkeletons, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Reapertale Papyrus (Undertale), Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Storyshift Papyrus - Freeform, Storyshift Sans - Freeform, Strangers, Strangers to Friends, Swapfell, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underpatch Papyrus, Underpatch sans, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Why Did I Write This?, all of them do, altertale papyrus - Freeform, dream sans - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Odd request coming from a stranger I know- but... can I have a hug?”</p><p>You were just a normal human living in Ebott city. Life was simple- until a bunch of skeletons that look like each other start asking for hugs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Horror Sans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told myself earlier today I was gonna make a list of Sanses and Papyrus I would give a hug... then this happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You quirk an eyebrow at the tall skeleton in front of you. He was a pretty big guy with a giant hole in his head, single red eye light there too. He tried to cover the hole with a navy blue beanie... at least it seemed like he tried. His hoodie was rather fluffy looking and he wore a white sweater under it. Along with some black shorts and blue sneakers. You look back into his eye sockets. His skull tints red as you stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“please don’t make it weirder than it already is… i know it’s odd coming from a total stranger but… can i have a hug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a few more seconds of silence as you look him up and down, before chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His single red eye light practically fills the eye socket it rested in before he hugs you, you pat his back. After a few seconds he pulls away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hehe… thanks… i’m axe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snort softly, after he pulls away you offer a hand shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Axe doesn’t know why he asked for that hug. He was feeling really down and a lot of people ran away from him. But you just… stood there. Your (h/c) hair fluttering sligh in the breeze, you were just finishing off your hot coco when he approached. Instead of running away or looking fearful you glanced at him while tossing your empty cup in the trash. He honestly expected you to slap him, laugh at him, or just walk away. But you just paused, looking at him like he was joking or something. You gave him a hug… and your name. He felt better about today, maybe you’d cross paths again. But for now- it was just a small favor…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From stranger to Stranger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Horror Pap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sugar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok I’m so confused and feel like I’m gonna cry. Happy tears of course but like- HOLY SHIT HI THERE! 23 kudos in just like- 5 HOURS! And 3 comments! :D thank you guys! Honestly I wasn’t expecting that many to read this but I’m pleasantly surprised. Anyway uh- are there any Sans and/or Papyrus you guys think I should add? I just smacked in as many AU’s as I could think of at 1 am haha-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maybe it’s just you, but only 2 days after your encounter with Axe you met a more energetic skeleton. He wore a seemingly worn out battle body of sorts? You weren’t sure. But he had glasses taped to his skull and braces. Seemed for the best- poor dears teeth were crooked in a way that looked partially uncomfortable. But looked like they were getting better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HELLO TINY HUMAN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were just walking along the side walk with a cup of hot coco when he approached. He seemed lost yet also confident in what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I SEEMED TO HAVE LOST MY WAY- CAN YOU POINT ME IN THE DIRECTION OF THE MONSTER DISTRICT?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed so nice. You pointed and offered to walk him there. His smile brightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“REALLY?! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I AM SUGAR.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckle. The name seemed kinda fitting. He wad sweet… like sugar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N). Nice to meet you Sugar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheekbones flushed slightly. You both walked in silence back to the district. Before you could wave him goodbye he asks-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW THIS IS ODD COMING FROM SOMEONE YOU JUST MET BUT- CAN I HAVE A HUG?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look at him, your mouth twitching upwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles before picking you up, not quite a bone crushing hug but it was pretty darn close. You wheeze but try your hardest to hug back. He sets you down and waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN, (Y/N)!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was such a SWEETHEART!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And you’re out of Coco again. Might as well swing by the cafe and get some breakfast too… it was foolish to not eat before walking out here.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p><p>https://lonelostwriter.tumblr.com/post/633419996106833920/discord-halloween-rp-joke</p><p> </p><p>I know it leads straight to an rp Joke but uh- come poke me here!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Underswap Sans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby Blue</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. I’m updating??? Only a few hours later??? Yes. Some of these are actually kinda fun. And don’t worry. Once I get all the intros out the chapters will get longer! Also- eyyy first number.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You realized it was kinda funny. It was only just the start of winter but you almost always found yourself running to get a cup of hot coco. Maybe you should just buy some powder from the store… you shake your head. Might as well… maybe some marshmallows with it. You accidentally bump into someone while in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no- I’m so sorry-“ you blink. Another skeleton. He… kinda looks like Axe.. except much smaller. Like the guy was at least 4’10 or something. He wore a dark blue sweater, some blue jeans, and sky blue bandanna, and some black sneakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH ITS MY FAULT HUMAN! APOLOGIES!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also reminded you of sugar. You awkwardly rub your neck. The skeleton dusts himself off before offering a hand shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! BUT CALL ME BLUE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckle softly. “Nice to meet you Blue. I’m (Y/N).” You shake his gloved hand. Oh he also had dark blue gloves. His skull flushes a slight blue in color as you shake his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHERE MIGHT YOU BE GOING ON THIS WONDERFUL DAY?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shrug before looking around. “I’m just heading to the store.” His eye lights widen slightly, becoming stars.</span>
</p><p>“MAYBE I CAN ACCOMPANY YOU FOR THE TIME BEING?” You didn’t have the heart to tell him no so you just nod.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“SPLENDID!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>You casually spent the next two hours with Blue at the store, before suggesting you both head home. You offered to walk him back to the monster district. He accepted. Right as you both walk up to his house, he stops.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“U-UH. THIS MAY COME OFF AS STRANGE- COMING FROM A STRANGER BUT- CAN I HAVE A- A HUG?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>You blink slightly, before chuckling. And coming down to where it’s not uncomfortable for him, opening your arms. He smiles and practically dives into the hug. After a few seconds he pulls away.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“THANK YOU! OH- AND SO WE CAN STAY IN CONTACT! HERE-“ He hands you a slip of paper with his number on it. “TEXT ME SOMETIME! I’D LOVE TO HANG OUT AGAIN! HAVE A GOOD DAY (Y/N)!” With that he opens the door to his house and leaves. You chuckle, pulling out your phone and adding his number.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Lil Blue.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>You smile at the name you chose before turning around and heading out. Maybe you should actually get ready for work...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ok so</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly guys. I was not expecting this many comments and kudos in literally 3 days. Haha you guys are great. So this is an actual story and not drabbles. But uh. I’m stuck writing Swap Pap rn. XD I love Swap Papyrus but it’s SO HARD TO WRITE- So uh- throw me a scenario or two in the comments? Thus far it’s just very simple meetings but it’d be weird to basically write the same thing over and over again.</p><p>Anyway thank you guys so much! And if you have a Sans/Papyrus I should add just drop it in the comments. Also with some additional info like if the AU they come from has a tumblr/comic or is it just a design.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Underfell Papyrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OvO Edge baby</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so thank you guys for those scenarios. When I read the bad day one somehow I was like.<br/>“Sassy Momma bear reader” XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuming. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A tall skeleton that reminds you of Sugar. He wore a dark maroon shirt, black jeans, some black heeled boots- goddamn he was rocking those things, he had a large, slightly tattered but obviously loved red scarf around his neck. You saw his expression from a mile away. You watched as several humans literally scolded, spit on, and one dared to call him very cruel and unnecessary nicknames. You’d be PISSED if that was you too. He was shaking, gritting his teeth, and his hands in fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge wouldn’t say he’s the most calm skeleton, sure. But he had a good amount of patience. He had just been walking home. That’s ALL he wanted to do. But noooo- several humans decided to gang up and criticize him. He stood there and waited, and waited, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and waited. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His patience running insanely thin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone spit on him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s where he wanted to draw the line- maybe rip that person’s throat out. But if he did that would no go over too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You set the cup you had down, walking over, and poking one of the females square in the chest. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Karen, you’ve had your fun. Pick on someone your own goddamn size. Or is your brain too tiny to understand we don’t tolerate racism here?” The woman takes a startled step back at your statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will call the police on all of you for harassment if you don’t leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The police actually came and nabbed one person. Everyone else fled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge breathes in, wiping the silva off his shirt, he blinked as you offered him a napkin. He took it, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-YOU… YOU DEFENDED ME.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BUT WHY?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were harassing you because you’re different . That’s bullshit in my book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks slowly. Opening and closing his right fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EDGE.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” You asked entirely bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MY NAME IS EDGE, HUMAN.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Nice to meet you, Edge. (Y/N)”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I UH- THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE- BUT I WAS PERFECTLY FINE AND CAPABLE OF-“ you raised an eyebrow at him. He stops mid sentence with a slight red hue on his cheek bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DO NOT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure bud. You need anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-A Hug Would B-Be Appreciated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You snort , before opening up your arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awkwardly glances around before kneeling down and wrapping his arms around you. He seemed unsure at first. Then he pulled away with a cough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AGAIN- THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE. AS A TOKEN OF MY… GRATITUDE HERE IS MY NUMBER HU- (Y/N)”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckle, taking it and quickly shooting him a text, he pulls out his phone and you SWORE you saw his seemingly permanent scowl twitch upwards like a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAVE A GOOD AFTERNOON.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wave him goodbye with a satisfied smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>OH GODDAMNIT WHERE DID THAT RACCOON COME FROM?! YOUR HOT COCO-</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Back At It Again At Krispy Kreme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since I got this scenario My mind went straight to Axe for some reason XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You roll your eyes as your long time neighbor flirts with you- for the thousandth time this week. You liked the guy and his family and all. They were nice. But you weren’t interested in dating him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care. You were at the cafe as per usual when he sat </span>
  <em>
    <span>right next to you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was 2 more seats in front of you but NO </span>
  <em>
    <span>right next to you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You grimace slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey sugar, you’re looking pretty sweet today.” You wanted to gag at that one. That was awful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nate there are literally other seats.” He just grins. You sigh, looking very uncomfortable- but no one gives you a second glance nor a helping hand. He wraps an arm around your shoulder with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? This isn’t so bad.” You try to scoot away, buuut he won’t let you. The door to the cafe jingles, indicating someone walked in. You look over and- isn’t that Axe? You blink, but your discomfort made it hard to think about how you felt to see the skeleton. He spots you and your predicament, and walks over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey (y/n). who’s ya friend?” His smile strains. You look very uncomfortable and like you wanna puke. Nate gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friend? I’m her BOYFRIEND!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok that drew a line. You pushed away. Axe saw this as he did not let go of you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>growled. </em>
  </b>
  <span> It was pretty surprising to both you and Nate that he let go. Axe chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey bud. next time ya wanna spread lies make sure the other person is ok with it.” There was an underlying tone and you couldn’t see Axe’s face for the next part but uh. Nate peed his pants and left. Axe shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffft. Hey. Thanks.” He chuckles rubbing his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“s’ not a problem. just returning a favor.” You snicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s nice seeing you again, Axe. Oh! So I don’t forget.” You slide him a slip of paper. “Feel free to drop me a text.” You hop up and give him a hug, getting your drink and leaving, which also left Axe confused and slightly flustered. Hey he got ur number tho.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Plzzzz get the title joke</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Underswap Papyrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plans. So many plans</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You heave a sigh, shoving your hands into your coat pockets. It was rather chilly today, and you were just going to your favorite cafe. Would you get coffee today? And become a caffeine addict? Oh no no. You already drink enough sugar. No need for caffeine too. A chime from your phone causes you to remove your dominant hand from its safe, warm pocket. You glance at the screen to see the contact name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckle. You had found out over text conversations from Edge that he was a captain of the Royal Guard back underground…  which you thought that a fish lady was but Edge quickly said there had to be multiple because there we so many monsters. That’s how he got the nickname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain: GOOD MORNING HUMAN. YOU BETTER NOT BE GOING OUT TO GET THAT FILTHY SUGARY DRINK. IF YOU ARE ONLY GET </b>
  <b>
    <em>ONE </em>
  </b>
  <b>OK?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: aye aye Captain.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always took so long to respond when you told him the nickname. It was amusing , you chuckle softly. Another Chime from a different contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: GOOD MORNING (Y/N)! ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE MOVIES THIS WEEKEND? I’M BRINGING A FEW FRIENDS! OF THATS OK?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: oh! Sure dude! Can’t wait! ^^</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: :D</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was cute. You were excited to actually go to the movies with Blue, you sigh softly, opening the door to the cafe. Glancing to the register you see a skeleton that very much looked like Edge, and Sugar. He wore a marmalade sorta shade of Orange, cargo pants, and some black sneakers. He huffs silently as the cashier refused to serve him. Wow ok. You walk up casually and the cashier turns to you. “Usual?” You blink, nodding. “Also.” You glance at the skeleton. “What do you want?” He blinks down at you. “uh… just a cup of coffee, and a donut.” You smile, looking back at the cashier. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that gonna be a problem, sweetheart?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The guy shakes his head nervously as he types in the order, ringing it up and you pay with a smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch was baffled. He felt a flare of anger as you walked up and started ordering, but the small flame was instantly put out when you looked at him, asking what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he wanted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like he was just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal fucking person. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gaped at you before answering, a little embarrassed. He almost laughed as you basically threatened the cashier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh uh… thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no problem dude. I’m (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You offered a handshake and he accepted it, shaking your hand with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stretch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blink, before suddenly realizing it was his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Nice to meet you, Stretch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your face flushed as he wheezed when he realized you didn’t get it at first. Your order came out only 10 minutes later. Walking out the cafe he pauses, before turning to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey… this is gonna sound a little weird coming from a stranger… but can I have a hug?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You set your cup down and chuckle, opening your arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere big guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles and wraps his arms around you, before pulling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nyeh heh… thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod, waving him goodbye before turning around and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU! GIVE THAT BACK-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goddamn Raccoon from when you met Edge had your coco in its furry little paws, sipping like how a dog drinks water. Damnit.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so guys. </p><p>Reaper Bros</p><p>Or</p><p>Movie with Blue and the Classic Bros?</p><p>This won’t affect the story this just gives me the idea of who to write first XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sona’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok but like- Y’all XD. Anyway. The Reaper Bros are winning atm sooo. I’ll get to them soon. In the meantime I gotta ask. </p><p> </p><p>Contact name for Axe?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so. Here’s my Sona’s XD. Someone in the comments literally asked am I the Raccoon. Yes. Yes I fucking am</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reaper Bros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reaper Brossssss</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! 2021 and I’m starting it off with this. OvO also I genuinely didn’t know what to call Reaper pap so I just put Reaper in Japanese. If anyone has a different suggestion, please drop it in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You weren’t amused. That goddamn Raccoon would not stop stealing your drink. You were considering texting Edge to see if he had anything to do with it….. that sounded crazy tho. You groan softly, at this rate you might as well never set the cup down or else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaper lightly stretches, opening and closing his hands as he stares at the gloves he wore. Karito, his brother Papyrus, glances at him, mouth twitching upwards. Reaper sighs, muttering. “ ‘s not fair. we’re the only ones who can’t touch someone without killin em…” Reaper stares at his feet as Karito nudges him. “BROTHER COME ON! WE HAVEN’T QUITE EXPLORED THE DIFFERENCE OF THE SURFACE YET.” Kartio cringed slightly- they had to actually act like they lived under a cave. Which was surprisingly harder than they originally thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both skeletons dressed in dark hoodies, black pants, and black sneakers. Tho Reaper had tinges of Blue on his hoodie and shoes, while Karito wore a red belt, and had a red skull on the back of his hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had glanced up from your peppermint coco to see two skeletons walk into the cafe. Wow. They look super similar to all those other skeletons you’ve met before. The taller of the two looks right at you, locking eyes and you immediately look away, slight blush on your face from the awkwardness. He approaches you with a cheerful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HELLO THERE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wave with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. You new around here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubs his neck sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ACTUALLY YES! UM DO YOU ANYTHING GOOD ON THE MENU HERE?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blink, before looking at him, then the smaller skeleton who wandered over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I usually get hot coco here. Uh. There’s donuts, brownies, Might I suggest the Macadamia nut cookie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THANK YOU. I’M KARITO.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N). Wonder to meet you.” You look over to Reaper who waves lazily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“reaper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... As… as in like Grim Reaper- wait… Karito is Reaper in Japanese-“  Both of them blink at you- like two deer caught in headlights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES?/no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wheeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omfg I’m not judging. I wouldn’t care if you were the devil himself, you guys seem nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You offer a handshake and Reaper immediately flinches, before realizing gloves, but you noticed and slowly lowered your hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway I won’t hold you any longer than needed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both wave you goodbye and order their stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You ran into them again a few hours later. You were shopping for eggs. They just… bumped into you. Karito freaked out for a second- to see you were fine and waved him off. Reaper blinked… it felt kinda odd. Maybe- maybe whatever brought them here disabled some of their abilities??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3rd time today. You could have sworn it was just god saying be friends or something. You were in the park when you saw Karito petting a dog. Overly excited and Reaper looking highly worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog was fine. Karito realized he mayyy have forgotten his gloves and freaked out. He turns and touches a flower. It crumples. He’s confused but also excited. Reaper touches a flower, thinking about how he doesn’t want it dead. It’s fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You poked Karito on his shoulder and he shrieks. It was very short but loud. You flinch with a snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Didn’t mean to sneak up on you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaper waves casually, obviously very excited tho. Karito looks at you with an unreadable expression for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“UM- HUMAN? THIS IS GOING TO BE AN ODD REQUEST BUT- CAN I HAVE A HUG?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckle, opening your arms like this is normal. Which it kinda has become tbh. He blinks, before slowly wrapping his arms around you. There’s a slight tingle, sorta tickling you in the hug, before he lets go. Reaper awkwardly shifts from foot to foot. You look at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want one too? I don’t bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eye lights light up a bit, before he awkwardly shimmies over, hugging you. You pat his back as he buries his skull into the crook of your neck. After a few seconds he pulls away, reluctantly. You smile, before holding out a slip of paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me sometime- if you ever need a hug.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaper’s face flushed a dark shade of Blue as he nods with a dorky smile. You wave them goodbye with a smile…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That Raccoon looks up at you. And waves, before writing ‘</span>
  <b>Edge’ </b>
  <span>in the dirt. Then it ran off. Goddamnit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. Text convo group chat?</p><p>Movie with Blue and Classic bros-</p><p>Or next Sans/ Pap of your choice?</p><p>Let me know! ...... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Guys I forgot Geno was a thing HOLY SHIT-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chaotic Group Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Group chaaaaat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huh. So this still exists. Also guys I swear I started this chapter a while ago and then got angsty haha- then writer’s block decided to show up. So uh. Movie night is next I SWEAR-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You snicker softly, smiling at your phone as your skeleton friends cracked jokes, telling stories, or just plain going back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain: I SWEAR IF ONE OF YOU MAKES ANOTHER IRRELEVANT PUN TO THE CONVERSATION-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Teddy: pffft </b>
  <b>
    <em>simmer </em>
  </b>
  <b>down, capn. No need to get all </b>
  <b>
    <em>fired </em>
  </b>
  <b>up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: PLEASE STOP</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reap: </b>
  <b>
    <em>snow </em>
  </b>
  <b>way. </b>
  <b>
    <em>chill out </em>
  </b>
  <b>tho.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Karito: BROTHER PLEASE NO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco(You): Pfffft omg but guys seriously we don’t need Captain blowing a fuse.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain: THANK YO- WAIT.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Coco: it’d be </b><b><em>the</em></b> <b><em>bomb </em></b><b>of our lives</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain:..... I AM LEAVING THIS CHAT AND BLOCKING YOU.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: What?! Capn noooooo- I’m sowwy Ily.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: EDGE PLEASE DON’T GO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Teddy: aw what about me, coco?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: ILY too, axe. Lil teddy bear. &lt;3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a single response for the longest time. Then Blue starts typing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: HE FELL OFF HIS BED I THINK. WE ALL HEARD SQUEAKING AND THEN A THUD</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reap: coco you broke him- omfg.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: EDGE STOP LAUGHING THIS IS NOT FUNNY. HE COULD BE HURT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain: HE’S FINE.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: D: My teddy bear nooooo- I’m sorry please don’t die! TwT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Karito: OH NO AXE PLEASE DON’T DUST UP THERE.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reap: bro he’s probs just recovering.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: HE SQUEAKED AGAIN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: I THINK???</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reap: mood haha.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: Please be okkkkk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Coco:... CAPTAIN! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain: WHAT?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: Next time we see each other can I hug you again??? I wanna hug all y’all again. For just bones y’all comfy as hell.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chat died again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: Did I say something wrong?</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Coco:.... Guys?????</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b><br/>Reap: we aren’t dead! sorry sorry</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Karito: WARN US NEXT TIME.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: warn… you???</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: ANYWAY! FRIEND! ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THIS WEEKEND?!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: :D HELL YES!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Teddy: wat’s happenin dis weekend?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain: APPARENTLY THEY’RE GOING ON A DATE.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: NOT A DATE. I’M LETTING HER MEET SANS AND PAPYRUS.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chat died AGAIN. You were getting worried for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(XXX)-XXX-XXXX </span>
  <b>
    <em>has joined the chat</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco:WHOMST?!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>???: hey.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco:.... Stretch?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>???: (y/n)?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: OMG HIIIIIII WELCOME TO THE GROUP CHAT.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>???: heh nice to be here. gives off a homey vibe.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You saved his number as Honey Bee</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Honey Bee: so whatcha been doin.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: Nothin really. Being agitated by a Raccoon tho- speaking of….. Captain?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain: YES?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: You hired a Raccoon to steal my hot coco?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain:.....</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain: THAT LITTLE SNITCH-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: SO IT’S TRUE?!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain: WH- NO ITS NOT-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: OH NO IT'S TRUE! SHE’S AN OLD FRIEND OF OURS!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain: YOU MEAN OF MINE. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: NO </b>
  <b>
    <em>OURS</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain: OH YEAH.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cocked your head to the side, confused smile on your face. They’re friends with a Raccoon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain: ALI THE RACCOON IS A HYBRID OF SORTS. SHE FELL INTO THE UNDERGROUND SO WE ALL KNOW HER.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: OH! Now that makes sense</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reap: pfffft we swear we aren’t crazy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: Well u guys are magic skeletons so idk why i was surprised XD</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Karito: NYEH OF COURSE!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Coco: Oh heck- I need to get to work. Text you guys later! Love you allll.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The chat died right there as you left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Considering......</p><p>Ink/Fresh/Error all in the same chapter...</p><p>Orrr</p><p>Fell Sans and SwapFell Paps. </p><p>And then Mayhaps I actually figure out what the nickname of the Altertale and Storyswap bros is going to be dgdysgs</p><p>PLEASE SEND ME NICKNAMES FOR SOME OF THESE AU’S AAAAAA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Classic Bros? More of classic Sans tbh</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have.... never watched Friday the 13th. I have watched someone play the video game tho so. Haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You crack your knuckles slightly as you approach the movie theater. Dark blue shirt with black jeans and black sneakers was your chosen outfit. It wasn’t anything fancy… just a movie with Blue, his brother and his…. very eerily similar cousins. This is your new norm you suppose. Meh. Your old normal was boring anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were about 2 minutes late to the agreed arrival time, Blue had looked worried, frantically waving you over when you showed up. You awkwardly jog over to the small group of skeletons, greeting Stretch casually before looking at the other two skeletons. Sans looked like Blue but a tad taller and… wider? He’s not fat- he’s a skeleton… but uh not as wide as Axe. He looked like Axe but… if Axe hadn’t looked like he was beaten with a bat. He wore a light blue hoodie, some basketball shorts, and some slippers??? Was that allowed??? You shrugged it off to look at Papyrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked like a better version of Sugar holy shit-. He was wearing a maroon shirt, black skin-</span>
  <em>
    <span> bone??? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tight jeans, and had a bright red scarf. This was seriously tripping you out, you shake your head softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I’m (y/n) nice to meet you both.” Papyrus grabs your hand and shakes it eagerly. Sans chuckles at his brother’s excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nice to meetcha too, kiddo.” You give him a crooked smile. Must be a habit of his to call you kiddo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH SO YOU’RE THE FAMOUS ‘COCO’ PERSON WE’VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT!” Your face flushes slightly as you look at Blue and Stretch. The taller hoodie wearing skeleton laughs softly as Blue grins. You nod awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose? …. I guess it’s because they all know I start the day with hot coco and not coffee…” Sans gives off a small snort. Papyrus lets out a “NYEH HEH HEH-“ And you flinch internally. These skeletons sure were loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SO ARE WE READY TO GO IN, FRIEND?” Blue asks. You chuckle and rub your neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Course Blue…. what are we watching?” Stretch chuckles and looks at Sans, who deadpans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“apparently friday the 13th.” You blink. They- they don’t seem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… you guys are completely ok with- watching horror movies?” Blue tilts his skull. Stretch snorts, Sans shivers and Papyrus nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OF COURSE WE ARE” The louder 2 say together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok but can you guys… lower your voices? It’s… according to movie rules that we remain quiet for the most part.” They both raise a bone brow as the older siblings snicker. You shake your head, heading off towards the theater. When you all found your seats you carefully pulled out a bag of Hershey’s kisses and some coke- what? Movie food is expensive. Sans snorts, pulling out a bottle of ketchup, Stretch pulling out some honey. You blinked and they both took a swig of their respective bottles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Skeletons are weird-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mid movie Sans was clutching onto you slightly. Blue would flinch and Papyrus would jump, but they seemed fine. But everytime a character died Sans looked terrified. You all exit the theater and Papyrus picks you up in a hug, exchanging numbers. Sans was rather silent the entire walk to your respective vehicles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans?” He flinches and glance up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“y-yeah, sup kiddo? hope the movie didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>rattle your bones</span>
  </em>
  <span>. it was rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>bone chilling </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me. heh heh.” You put a hand on his back and rub small circles. He shoves his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that obvious huh?” You smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have assumed you just don’t like horror movies as a whole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mutters something you couldn’t quite make out before glancing up, eye lights dull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can… i have a hug?” There was no hesitation in this one and it probably lasted a bit longer than it should have but afterward he looked a tad bit better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh… thanks kiddo.. see ya around.” You wave your skeleton friends goodbye and head towards the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Job (Y/N). You meet more of them everyday.” You nearly scream at the unfamiliar voice, whipping your head around trying to locate it. There was a WOMAN standing near your car. She was rather dark skinned with piercing brown eyes with pinkish purple pupils. She wore a brown coat with some pinkish purple shirt and shoes. Along with brown pants. What was most noticeable was her ears and tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...... are- you… Ali?” She winks at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Nice to finally meetcha formally. Sorry for the whole- stealing hot coco incidents. But uh.. business is business. Anyway. I guess I’ll see ya.” She shrinks into a little Raccoon and runs off. You blink…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once…..</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Twice…..</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....  O K-“</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear I’m writing Ink Error and Fresh rn and I just started the conversation. </p><p>But uh- haha 😅 I have- never written Fresh before. So this will be my first try and I apologize if he seems a tad ooc. I’m trying to follow his personality of the Christmas party au dub.</p><p>Also yes I theorize after the Genocide routes Sans is terrified of Horror movies. Where as Stretch thinks of them as a huge joke. </p><p>OH ONE MORE THING- </p><p>I should probably close the AU suggestion cuz if you look at the tags- I might be creating the world’s largest reverse harem. I already have well over 20 skeletons to work with soooo haha yeeeeah</p><p>Anyway uh. Have a good day Ily all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ink/Fresh/ Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OvO Ur new skele friends?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed Ink’s outfit up a bit- since I’m giving a lot of these skeletons casual clothes outside their battle bodies. So I was like... Ink can have an outfit change. </p><p>Again I apologize if any one of these characters acts ooc a bit. This is like my first time actually writing out them... well not Ink but the other 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were in an art museum on a Friday morning. Why? Cuz it’s less crowded due to college and work. You lightly sip your TEA?! You had Tea for a change because Edge made you. You glance at your phone as it chimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: HI (Y/N)! I WAS WONDERING IF IT’D BE OK FOR US TO MEET UP SOMEWHERE! I HAVE SOME… VERY FAR OFF RELATIVES I’D LIKE YOU TO MEET!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: IF THAT’S OK OF COURSE!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hot Coco: Oh yeah sure dude! I’m at an art museum rn so where do you wanna meet?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lil Blue: OH WHERE YOU ARE IS PERFECT! I’LL BE THERE SOON!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hot Coco: Okie! ^•^</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckle softly, putting up your phone silently. There was only about 8 other people today in this large building. And 3 more arrived before Blue came in with 3 other skeletons in tow. First thing you noticed is that 2 of the 3 were MUCH taller than Blue AND you. You were around 5’6 but they were like- 6’0 to 6'3.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first skeleton you noticed was about a few inches taller than Blue. He wore a red hoodie with a rainbow on it and some sweatpants. It seemed there was a permanent ink stain on his cheekbone- or was that a tattoo? You weren’t sure. He also wore some simple white sneakers. His eye lights were also mitch match, changing in color as he marveled the artwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next one… to put it simply…. he looked like he came straight out of an 80’s show. Like- his whole clothing set was neon colors of sorts and he wore glasses- ah… you coulda sworn they just said cool… but now they say swag. Wtf? Anyway the guy was huge. Like… the tallest one. That’s freaky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last Skeleton was rather a ways from the other two. Standing a good 3 feet from Blue. Kinda looking iffy as if he wanted to move away or stay close to him. He was unlike any of the skeletons you’ve met before. From what you could see his bones were black, yellow, and red. He had blue tear looking marks running down his face, and his inner eye sockets were red with blue, yellow, and white eye lights that were mitch matched as well. He wore a red shirt with a black and blue over coat that seemed stitched together with yellow string. He wore black slippers and black shorts as well. And a blue scarf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue dashes forward and stops in front of you, which breaks your train of thought as you look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya Blue. These are the relatives?” Blue nods happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THIS IS INK-“ He points at the first skeleton. Ink waves cheerfully with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FRESH” Fresh nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sup Dudette.” You get the feeling these aren’t actually names at this rate but who knows? Haha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AND ERROR!” The last skeleton gave you a glare, taking a step back. He was obviously trying to distance himself from the group. Note to self. Guy must not enjoy crowds or closed spaces. You wouldn’t let this stop you or kill your mood whatsoever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you all. I’m (Y/n).” Ink shakes your hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really nice to meet you. Some of the guys talk non stop about you during conversations so it’s really nice to put a face to a name. Just hope I don’t forget it.” You blink awkwardly. Well that was a weird i- wait a minute. Your face heats up when you realized what he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-they do?? Omg Blue- I’m really nothing special ggdyst” Error snorts. He was amused by your verbal keysmash it seems. He wasn’t looking at you however. Fresh snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Totally yo. They go on and on sometime-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH FRESH!” Blue hisses out slightly, his cheekbones tinged slightly. Fresh smirks at Blue a slides over, picking him up in a side hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chillax broseph. I’m only speaking da truth.” Blue grumbles in annoyance at being held above the ground like a child. You snicker softly. Error shakes his skull, before looking at Ink who has a smug look on his face. Error glares. You happened to look over at him and his glare caught your gaze. You flinch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh sets Blue down after a few minutes as the 5 of you browse the art. More like you and Ink browsed it. Error was walking a good few feet from the group. Blue was seemingly keeping an eye on him, trying to coax Error into coming closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue I don’t wanna.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You stuttered lightly when talking to Ink once you heard Error’s voice. Woah it sounded super GLITCHY. But like it sounded both awesome and hot at the same time. You REALLY wanna talk to the guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tour of the entire building was coming to a close and Blue had only managed to have Error walk about 2 feet closer to the group. Which was still a good 10 feet away. You shook your head and then someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>bumped into him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Error jumped a let out a loud scream. The guy who bumped into him covered his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez man. Don’t be such a drama Queen.” There was no apology as the guy walked off. Error seemed frozen in place as several error messages spawn onto his body. Ink and Blue cast worried glances at each other. Slowly but surely it seemed like Error rebooted. Blue offers to walk him to the car. Error nods muttering apologies to the small skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haphephobia.” You state blankly. Ink looks over at you and Fresh nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah dude’s had that his entire life, so uncool.” Fresh mutters. You awkwardly rub your neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel bad for him. Poor guy’s probably touch starved as well.” You shove your hands into your pockets. Blue comes back in awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WE- I- I’LL… I’ll Drop Error Home. You Guys Wanna Stay?” Ink pats Blue’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Error’s gonna be ok. And we’ll meet up at the nearby Cafè, alright?” Blue nods and waves as he heads off to the car. Ink turns back to you and Fresh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well c’mon guys! Let’s go!” You snort and follow the colorful skeleton. Fresh following close behind as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink offers his number, along with Fresh. Aaaand he slipped you Error’s number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you guys just… all happen to look identical?” Ink snorts, then coughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah pretty much.” You look bewildered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Underground must’ve been huge! And it’s so weird. It’s like you guys are all the same person but different.” Fresh snickers and Blue laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I GUESS THAT’S ONE WAY TO THINK ABOUT IT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Psssh pretty Rad there.” You give a fond smile to the three skeletons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know the more of you guys I meet the more interesting my life becomes. You guys are really awesome.” A rainbow hue flushes across Ink’s skull, and a light blue one on Blue’s. Fresh had a small purple tinge and winks, pulling down his glasses to do so. Speaking of said item they read ‘Sweet’ currently. You raise an eye brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fresh… how do your shades… work??” Ink wheezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve asked him that too many times!” Ink blurts out. Fresh simply shrugs and does Jazz hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic brah.” You breathe in before letting out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn guess we’ll never know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink awkwardly shifts on his feet as you all leave the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey uh- (Y/n)?” You look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I… get a hug before we separate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckle and open your arms. He dives in and hugs you happily before pulling away. Fresh raises a bone brow. And kinda- hugs you from the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya round homie.” You give out a flustered and confused squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>You: Hey.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: This is that human girl from the Museum.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: Not sure if I’m allowed to have this number but Ink gave it to me. :P</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error: Goddamnit. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error: What do you want?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: Jeez ur grumpy even over text.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: I’m sorry bout what happened today. Humans can be assholes sometimes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error: No kidding.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error:.... and I accept your apology.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: :D yay! ^•^ so uh. You can actually crash with Error messages and everything… does that… happen often?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error:... why are you still texting me?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: Why are you still responding?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error:..... touchè.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error: But still. I don’t have to tell you shit.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: Yeah yeah course you don't have to. I just wanted to know cuz…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: I wanna help you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stopped texting. Actually the little text bubble came in and out. This was doing it for a few minutes before he stopped entirely. Then….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error: Why?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: You seem like a really cool guy. I really wanna get to know you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error:....mmmm…..</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You:🥺 pwease?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error:....</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: I’ll keep my distance until you become comfortable I swear. Overwhelming you is never something I’d want to do.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error: I’ll think about it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You sent a gif! Virtual hug</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error:.... heh. Thanks.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>You: :D</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk why but while I was typing the last bit I literally went-</p><p>“Error why are you still texting back? XD”</p><p>Soooo Idk why it comes back full circle to that darn Café you met axe at. But it does haha.</p><p> </p><p>Also Also I was not gonna deal with the glitching of Error’s voice so italics is his normal glitch. Bold will be his more Idk threatening sounding glitched voice. :P </p><p>And also. </p><p>Red/Mutt</p><p>or</p><p>Another group chat (with Error private texting on the side)</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>Have a great day guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. In Which Author Chan Tries to fight Writer’s Block</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quality Time with Error! :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As the title suggests I kinda couldn’t get my creativity to flow. I wrote the title of the next chapter and went. “How do I even start this?”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>You: Hey.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error: It’s 2 am wtf do you want?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You:..... Bro is ur phone broken?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error: No- oh shit. My bad it’s 2 pm. My room is just dark.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: ARE YOU STILL IN BED?! LUCKY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error: ??</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: I can’t sleep in ever. Work sucks TwT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error: Why are you texting me?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: I’m bored.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Error sent a gif. Eyebrow raise</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: And I wanted to talk to you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error:.....</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: I told you I wanna help.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error:... meh.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: You could come over and we could talk? Or we can sit in one of the rooms in my house on opposite ends and just do things.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error:.... Alright?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You: :D</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error: ok so-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You sent a location </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error: nvm- I’ll be there in few….</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He showed up like 5 minutes later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You open the door and step entirely out of his way. More or less stepping away from the door. He closes it behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s rather… nostalgic feeling here.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your house barely had much hanging around. A few chairs, a tv, a couch. But aside from necessary furniture. It was rather bare. Error sighs as you motion to the living room, walking ahead first and sitting in a chair in the far right corner. Error goes to the opposite side of the room and sighs, slinking down into the chair. You had a few books set up and some hot coco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wanna talk to me you can. If you don’t that’s fine too.” He glances up from the book stack and looks at you. You give him a patient smile and pick up a book. He slinks into his corner and sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour into this he’s seemingly become comfortable enough to work on a small puppet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey. What’s your eye color?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You sit up, kinda startled at the sudden question, but answer back with your eye color. He nods and mumbles out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘thanks’</span>
  </em>
  <span> before going back to work. You blink and shrug it off, smiling as you read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Favorite color?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You give a simple answer of dark green. He nods. This seemed to go on for the rest of the period where he randomly asked you questions about your appearance or specific things you liked. It… confused you. Eventually he got up, setting something down on the couch and quickly making distance, before heading to the door. You get up, and walk slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I uh… thank you?... same time next week?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You blink before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! I’ll set up lunch next time too.” He chuckles softly before leaving. Waving lazily. And then disappears in thin air. You turn to the couch and see he’s made a small doll set of you with your favorite animal and a miniature couch. Oh no you need to get him a gift now. You felt giddy. He’s warming up to you!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Concept?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meh not much here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so first off-</p><p>AAAAAAA THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! We're almost at 400 kudos XD. You guys have NO idea how excited I get everytime I get a notification in my inbox about a new comment or more kudos. They make me happy as fuck. Anyway!</p><p> </p><p>Next Chapter is taking a long while because well- I got my phone taken TwT. And my mom really <em>REALLY </em>doesn't like me using her laptop for non school related things. Soooo- also also because I had to change the title of the next chapter TWICE XD. It was originally gonna be called 'Down At Grillby's' But I uh- didn't know how to start it for some odd reason- so I changed it's title to start the chapter XD.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SO!</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime I should really be rethinking the concept of this book- Does anyone know the song "Kissing Strangers" By DNCE? ft.Niki Minaj?</p><p>YEAH- I realized that's basically reader except it's hugs instead of kisses Haha.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway. </p><p>So for the sake of my sanity I'm highly unsure when the next update is coming for this book and my other book- "Game Of Life" </p><p>But uh- I can trrrryyyy for a Valentine's day special in this one-</p><p>Throw me 5 skeles that are in the tags- I'll pick a 6th one on my own accord but 5 skeles please!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Axe (Valentines Day Special!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Candidate #1! Dating Start!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh so- I got my phone back so hopefully all the other skeletons will be done tomorrow. </p><p>As high request came in for Horror bros/Axe as a whole he was the one I started on XD. And quite a few of y’all wanted the DreamTale bros so yeeeah. </p><p>Also I’m stumped as hell XD- Iiii might just miz in Nightmare’s intro before his special cuz I can XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Axe</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>You softly tap on Axe’s skull while holding a box behind your back. The sleeping skeleton stirs slightly, before opening his eye sockets in a squint like look.</p><p>“heya.” You chuckle.</p><p>“Afternoon sleepy head. How was your nap, Teddy bear?” A soft, red hue covers his cheekbones as he sits up.</p><p>“yeah yeah, was fine.... eh whatcha got there, kitten?” You smirk before offering him the box. He glances down at it and opens it. Inside were a few heart shaped brownies in a small container, two movie tickets, and a small teddy bear. He snorts before glancing back up at you.</p><p>“th-thanks. Ya didn’t have to-” You put your finger to his teeth.<br/><br/></p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Axe. C’mon- the movie starts at 2:30! It’s already 1:55.” He laughs as you drag him along out the house.</p><p>You wave at Sugar, Blue, and Papyrus as you and Axe head out. The three energetic skeletons wave back before turning towards their puzzles.</p><p> </p><p>The movie was a rather nice. You both ended up watching a comedy.</p><p>As you left the theater some people gave you odd looks. Probably because you and Axe were walking together...... and because Axe does look like he got his skulled bashed in by a baseball bat. Axe nervously pulls his beanie over his skull... where did he pull it from? You don’t know. You give a glare to anyone looking at him funny.</p><p> </p><p>”kitten? m’ sorry... i just-“ You look at Axe.</p><p>”What are you apologizing for? I wanted to spend today with you. And it’s been great..... I don’t say this enough but I love you,Axe. You were a great friend and you’ve been a great... date? I can’t really put a label on this relationship-“ He chuckles, pulling you into a hug as the two of you sit on the bench you placed yourselves on.</p><p>You breathe in, before turning to him and bringing his skull into your hands. Pressing a kiss to his teeth. He freezes for a moment, before pulling you closer to him, deepening the kiss. For a guy lacking lips he was a pretty good kisser. <br/><br/></p><p>Unfortunately there’s this thing. It’s called Oxygen. And since you need it to survive. You hear a soft click as you pull away. Ali snickers while holding a camera. Axe’s skull flushes.</p><p> </p><p>”ALI YOU LITTLE- GET BACK HERE!” Chasing after the hybrid girl, you leave Axe to reflect upon the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>”best day ever.” He mutters as your angry shouts fade into the distance.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:/ hnnnn not sure If I’m too happy with this one XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>